The Scorching Summer
by Corevi
Summary: Natsu nearly took his own life if it's not for Makarov's intervention. Watch as the airhead Natsu you knew changed into a different person. Pervy, smart and more importantly attractive. Will he be able to find a new goal? Read as he master the flames of Igneel's. Grey!Natsu Pervy!Natsu. Pairings will be NatsuxHarem


AN: HEY EVERYONE! MEGAGANONDORF HERE! THIS IS MY NEW STORY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON OTHER THAN MY OTHER STORY. BIG SHOUT-OUT TO the XxJUCKSONxX MY BETAREADER.

Thoughts : _example_

"Dad, Where are you? Igneel!" A 16 year old pink haired teenager wearing a gold trimmed black vest with white baggy pants was screaming in the cave were both Igneel and Natsu lived.

 **Makarov's POV**

"Ah. Such a nice refreshing spa to calm my minds from those brats destroying stuff each day *huge sigh*. Well i guess it's time for me to return and to see how much things have been destroyed, hopefully none. But this is Fairy Tail we're talking about! of course there will be some destruction *sigh*. " Makarov thought. Makarov heard a yelling voice coming to the left of him. "I better go check it out to see why is the person yelling this Igneel guy" He thought.

 **Natsu POV**

Natsu kept walking around and continued screaming his name for 5 minutes straight and eventually found a piece of paper saying

"Dear Natsu, I am sorry that I had to leave you but it must be done. Every dragon must leave their children today because we dragons need to do something very important. Natsu my son, I had lived with you for almost 8 years. All 8 years with you was no doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have taught you everything I know to you for an example, normal dragon slayer spells, secret dragon slayer arts and also the most powerful spell, Dragon Force. Natsu as a father, I want you to be happy. So, I want you to find a guild, a guild that makes you happy, makes you feel welcome and most importantly, the place where you will build bonds with others. Farewell, Natsu." As Natsu finished the letter given to him by his father, he cried his heart out, and making a small puddle on the ground. Natsu suffered in his abandonment. He had been left by his father twice. One was his actual father, while the other was his foster father. Moving outside of the cave, he yells while crying towards the sky "What did I do to deserve this?! I have been left by my father twice, TWICE!" He then took a piece of destroyed steel off the ground and then carved it to the shape of the sword's tip. He took the shank that he made and pointed it to his heart, indicating that he didn't want to live anymore because of the anguish and grief god had given him. He closed his eyes and then started moving his hand to his heart and says "Igneel, I'm sorry to be a disappointment to you. I am a failure. I am not worthy of being called your son **."**

He started moving the shrapnel to his heart. Makarov went to the direction of the scream. And saw a teen trying to kill himself by using the shank. Then All of a sudden, just before the sword could pierce his heart, a big fist punched the steel carved dagger away, confusing the pink haired teen

He stepped up and said "You shouldn't kill yourself boy, you still have a bright future ahead. Live your life to the fullest. Where are my manners? , my name is Makarov the guild master of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu turned around and saw a short old man saying those words. "Shut up! You old fart don't lecture me with that crap you said! There is no happiness without my father Igneel!" Yelled Natsu to the Old man in an annoyed manner.

"You are correct son, there is no happiness without your parents, but there is happiness when you are with your friends, friends that treats you like a family member of their own. How about this son, you can either join my guild called Fairy Tail and make friends, or be alone for the rest of your life. Which one do you pick?" Asked Makarov

Natsu thought to himself " _Damn this old bastard is annoying. But Igneel did say that I should join a guild and make friends. Oh and maybe if I join his guild, I could find some sexy chicks to flirt with the pickup lines Igneel taught me._ " While smirking at his last sentence.

"Alright old man I'll join your guild, but I need to ask you some questions about the guild, and about your magic." Natsu agreed to his proposition

"YOSH! Let's go to the guild and get you a guild mark. Let's get moving shall we?" asked Makarov as he saw Natsu immediately nod to his question. They both started moving to the nearest train station that Makarov previously took when coming to this town.

After about a few minutes of walking to the direction of the train station, they had finally reached their destination as they went purchasing tickets. Natsu was out of money but Makarov told him "Don't worry about the ticket child, I'll buy it for you **"**. Makarov then purchased the tickets for himself and Natsu.

After paying, Natsu said in an appreciative manner "Thanks old man! I'll pay you back someday." They both entered the train and both sat on a seat near the door

They sat on the seat beside of each other, after 5 minutes of silence, Natsu finally broke the ice as Natsu asked Makarov "Hey old man! I'm gonna ask you some questions aight?" Makarov nodded and quickly asked him with a question of his own "Before you start questioning me, I have a question for you first. I'll introduce myself and then after I had introduced myself, you will start introducing yourself ok? My name is Makarov Dreyar, the third master of the guild Fairy Tail. I can use ten different types of magic, the first one is fai **-** " as he got cut off by the skeptical Natsu yelling "TEN MAGICS?!"

Makarov replies with a shush gesture angrily and says "Quiet down you brat, you can't be yelling in a train!" Natsu stood up and bowed down to show Makarov his sarcastic apology.

"Sit back down will you" demanded Makarov as Natsu complied. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I can use 10 magics. The ten Magics are, Fairy Law, Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Light Magic, Maximum Defense Seal, Requip, Titan Magic, Wind Magic, Dispel and Telepathy. And I'm also one of the 10 Wizards Saint. Now it's your turn to introduce yourself." as Makarov finished his explanation about himself, The old man then saw Natsu's jaw dropped when Makarov told him about all of the magic he had.

The pink haired teenager then replied "Aight! My name is Natsu Dragneel, as for my magic, I use dragon slayer magic. I was taught by The Fire Drago-" He was then interrupted by Makarov. "What?! Dragon Slayer Magic?! Isn't that a lost magic? **"**

Then Natsu said bitterly "EHEMM **!** " Makarov apologized his actions and said "Please Continue."

"As I was saying, I use Dragon Slayer Magic. I was taught by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Therefore, I am called a fire dragon slayer."

"During the time when you met me. I was so depressed to the point where I tried to kill myself as you saw, it's because my father left me. I was furious and at the same time I was feeling blue. I had been left by both my fathers, the first time was my real father; he abandoned me at some town. And that is when my foster father came and took me in as his son. I lived with him for 8 years and I've come to think of him as my real father." He continued

"So, Now that I have answered your question, It's now my turn to ask you some questions." Uttered Natsu.

"The first question is, how many people are in your guild" Natsu questioned Makarov

"69" answered Makarov whilst winking

"Are there any sexy women in your guild?" Natsu questioned Makarov

"And why would you ask that question?" asked Makarov

"Because I want to know how many pickup lines I need" replied Natsu

" _Ah, so you are just like me_ " Makarov murmured while smiling.

"Uh, why are you smiling like that? Please don't, it looks scary and answer my question" Natsu uttered

"Fine, there are about 30 young women and one old women. So you'll need 30 pickup lines to create"

"Ah just nice, 30 Young women. I don't need to make love with an old woman." He said teasingly and unashamed, just to see the reaction of the Master.

"WHAT? YOU BETTER NOT GET ANYONE PREGNANT! IF YOU DO SO, I'LL TORTURE YOU UNTIL AT LEAST A BUCKET FULL OF BLOOD COMES GUSHING OUT OF YOUR BODY" He warned him while showing his scary glare (AN: like Erza's but scarier… just imagine a scary clown)

"Simmer down old man, sheesh I was only teasing ya. And your glare is not scary at all. I've seen an even scarier glare, Igneel's glare." Some tears were falling from Natsu's eyes and soon, Makarov calmed down and started comforting him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu my boy, you have to move on, I'm sure that someday, you two will get to be reunited once again."

" _ **The Train has arrived to Magnolia! Please depart from the train. In about 15 minutes, the train will return to the previous town**_." Announced the train announcer.

"Let's go Natsu, Let's go and meet your new family." Makarov said.

Natsu wiped his tears, and yelled "LET'S GO!"

AN: THIS IS THE NEW STORY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. ASIDE FROM "Natsu the dark mage". I'll be writing a new chapter of my Natsu the dark mage story in about 2 or 3 days. Please wait xD.

Well… I hope you like this new story.

PLEASE LEAVE AN HONEST REVIEW IF I WROTE IT BADLY OR OTHER BAD THINGS. GOOD BYE!

Edit 13/10/15: Yo i removed bold text and will be posting next chapter this week. Sorry for the long wait

 _ **Betareader: the XxJUCKSONxX**_


End file.
